Monsters (Cyber V)
Kalask has an array of monsters, all from different universes he's conquered, to send against the Cyber Rangers. On occasion, Alphabet Soup will pitch in to attack as well. On two occasions, threats came from independent enemies. Known Individuals Cybrilla A robotic gorilla with a cannon topped with a spinning radar dish for a head, was the first monster to be sent by Tem-Tar against Cyber V. He was capable of tracking down the Rangers and avoiding their attacks, and his head-cannon fired blasts of gold plasma energy. He was destroyed by the Razor Bat. Neutron The single most deadly monster in the army, a robot shaped like a giant bomb whose core is a nuclear bomb. His head antennae allowed him to reform after use. He was destroyed by the Cyber Combat Megazord. Munch A monster from Reality 4510-231 who previously destroyed Anya Maize's family and fellow resistance fighters, was a monster almost entirely mouth, with steel jaws capable of biting a car in two. He was destroyed by the Cyber Combat Megazord. Giant Spider Exactly what it says on the tin, a monster brought in by Emeralde, fought offscreen by the Rangers and destroyed by the Cyber Combat Megazord. Assassin A humanoid, black-suited ninja bristling with weapons who was sent to destroy the President and the Cyber Rangers. He was destroyed by the Cyber Combat and Hyper Rush Megazords' Big Bang Attack. Precious Midnai's pet fire-breathing dragon, bloodred and the size of a giant monster in its first appearance. It was also destroyed by the Big Bang Attack. The Fiddler A gaunt, tuxedo-clad fiddler whose music, when combined with a dose of magical wine, put the hearer-drinker under a spell to do whatever he wanted. No fighter, he was destroyed by Jake wielding a Data Blade. The Master of Weapons A black-armored, heavily armed warrior who actually defeated the Rangers in their first fight, but decided to give them three days to try again. He was destroyed by the brand-new Cyber Blaster. BoaKahn A snake-man capable of generating snakes to attack or restrain his opponents. He was taken down by the Big Bang Attack. Infiltrator Kalask's top spy and saboteur, a white and pink monster covered in DNA strands, who could generate tentacles from her body. She could take over corpses and reanimate them with an empathic link, and did so with Private Mai Pei to infiltrate Fort Myers. She was flash-frozen by a blast of cold from the WeatherTrain. Tange A cyborg wizard and the first to try out the stolen nanites in combat. His apparent intangibility and attacks on the Rangers were both created by telepathic projection. Weakened by the Razor Bat's sonic attack, he was destroyed by a then-unrevealed Techno Purple using the Techno Grapple. RedLine Kalask's top mercenary and fastest monster, a streamlined red-and-black creature that never gave up once his target was acquired. He is capable of stealing others' potential kinetic energy, leaving them frozen in time and fully aware for all eternity. After being destroyed by the new Cyberrang, he was taken down in giant form by the Cyber Combat Megazord's equally brand-new Blastrider Mode. Emoti-Con A monster recruited after Anya reached the Prime Reality, and his abilities are thus unknown to her. He resembles a humanoid computer covered with emoticons: these alter the power of his eyebeams when he touches them, letting him perform spells based on the emoticon. Bizarrely, he appears to be some kind of Power Rangers fanboy, disappointed when the Rangers fail to give a roll call and being excited by their new Megazord formation (which, naturally, destroys him). WarMace A black knight with spike-studded armor, with a face-like helmet (or possibly a helmet-like face) and red ponytailed hair. He is armed witth a spiked mace that generates electricity. Kalask sent him to fight the Yellow Ranger alone, in order to teach the arrogant (and somewhat misogynistic) warrior a lesson. He might have defeated her if not for the Venturases, who overcharge his battery and short-circuit him via fire hydrant. After being struck from behind by a mysterious spiraling wave of energy, he is destroyed by the Cyber Rush Megazord's Big Bang Punch. Spike A bizarrely spiky toad with red eyes and an appetite for humans, which is destroyed by Operation T before the rest of Cyber V even reach the battlefield. Tigress In three versions. Her orange-furred, humanoid body was fully organic before Sauder mortally wounded her in her attempt to assassinate Anya in 2118 (creating a grudge that never faded). In her second form, she retained her demonic feline face, gaining cybernetic implants for stripes, a robotic tail, and clawed semi-robotic hands. This version also has stomach scars from bullets, as well as an arsenal of personal force fields capable of absorbing energy, claws strong enough to cut a Zord's hull and electrical charges, along with natural agility. She was defeated by the Techno Rangers, and then upgraded against her wishes and turned essentially feral, entirely robotic but for her brain and bloodred eyes. She was finally destroyed by the new Techno Thrust. Elimigator A gladiator-alligator hybrid, massive even before he grew giant-sized, with razor-sharp teeth and a scaly green hide resistant to Data Ray fire and other Cyber V weapons. He can summon various weapons to fight, such as a trident, a spiked mace, a net and a whip. He was destroyed by the Techno Artillery Megazord. Stakefist A copper, spike-covered brute capable of launching his spikes like missiles with a gesture, summoning them back into place to reload. He was destroyed by the Techno Razor Megazord. Duplicator A silvery, white-patched and faceless robot, capable of duplicating any weapon it's studied thoroughly. It was destroyed by the Cyber Artillery Megazord's Laser Blades Solar Slash attack. Kurse A cybernetic witch doctor monster. With a combination of dance, rhyme and waving his spear, he can create holographic voodoo dolls of his enemies. He was destroyed by the Big Bang Punch. Hellion A demonic winged misogynist that breathed fire. Unusually, he fled after growing giant-sized, and Kalask sent him out again to keep the Rangers busy while Emeralde fought Anya. He was destroyed a final time by the Techno Sabre's Double Slash. Youthinizer A monster recruited after Anya's escape, was an android shaped like an oversized child in a baby bonnet. He wielded a blaster that could revert adults into children, and his fingers could act as blades when necessary. The new Techno Artillery Megazord Rider Mode and Blast Mode came out, and the Cyber Artillery Megazord's Solar Slash took him down. Spirit Drinker A powder-blue monster whose body was covered in images of wailing spirits, mimicking the souls he'd collected from the dead for Kalask. He wasn't much of a fighter, firing ectoplasmic energy from either hand, but he could send out souls from his collection in semi-solid form for short periods of time. His initial death released all of the souls he'd captured. He was killed a second time by the Big Bang Slash. Mindscape Technically a human working for Alphabet Soup, a man in a suit of special body armor wielding a Z-Wave Generator. It was originally capable of taking over Hybrids and altering normal humans' personality, later upgraded to control Hybrids (potentially permanently) and freeze Zord programming. He was also capable of using Kalask's red nanites. The Rangers came up with a new combination, the Victory Megazord, and destroyed him with the Victory Crusher's Victory Shot. Futuro A sickly blue-green monster with a somewhat bulbous head, complete with a partially exposed brain and bug-eyes, and dressed as a stage musician. He has precognitive abilities, and made a number of predictions regarding the futures of both the Rangers and Kalask before his destruction by Jeremy's Cyberrang powered punch. Terrible Trio Aquos, Crusher and Cinder, three monsters based on the elements of water, fire (or magma) and earth, sent to fight Tornado. Aquos has a liquid body and tendrils, Cinder is made of lava, and Crusher a stone golem. Cinder, attacking Tornado first, was killed almost instantly, without Tornado even morphing. The Cyber Rangers destroyed Crusher, and with Tornado's help, Aquos. Only Crusher was revived to giant size, and killed again by the Kyubi Battlezord. Reaver A side project of Alphabet Soup, is a chimera of lion, jellyfish and barbed wire, crawling on all fours and slashing anyone it can grab with its razor-sharp tendrils. It is vicious and ruthless, barely speaking. It was destroyed by the Battle Board's Spiral Slash, and then the Big Bang Slash when it grew giant-sized. Porcu-Punisher A giant porcupine capable of firing his quills. His most potent attack is the Supreme Barrage, firing all of his quills at once. He was destroyed by the Pegasus Summoner and Pegasuszord in Equis Wing Megazord formation. Masstruction Another Alphabet Soup mercenary (presumably human). His body armor resembled Mindscape's, but was orange, and he had no Z-Wave Generator. His main weapons are a gauntlet that fires pulse bolts and controls nanites, and an orange goo that formed into shackles on the Twins' wrists, preventing them from morphing and multiplying in density every few minutes. He was destroyed in giant mode by the Victory Shot and Equis Crusher. Gatekeeper/Supreme Gatekeeper The keeper of the Bansheera demon land of the dead. He'd survived the battle with Lightspeed and wandered the earth, searching for the Cave of Potential. Finding it in Mariner Bay, he put his scheme into action: summoning eight versions of himself from other realities and rewriting the multiverse so the demons won. Cyber V (and their new allies) defeated his duplicates, but he absorbed their dark energies and evolved into the Supreme Gatekeeper. Cyber V and Jane Mitchell defeated him with the Cyber Annihilator and Pegasus Blaster. Terror Toad 2.0 The restored, upgraded version of the original Mighty Morphin-era monster, with a body built by Venja and his soul retrieved by Midnai. He still possessed the ability to turn his enemies into energy balls, eat them, and have them appear on his stomach, as well as a long tongue. His weak spots remained his horn (severing it removed most of his attacks) and the second mouth on his throat, which when struck freed his victims. However, in the upgrade he gained the ability to regrow his horn once for each victim he consumed. Anya and Takuya destroyed him. Bounty Bounty was Kalask's top mercenary, a strange-looking being in a duster and stetson. He had enhanced fighting abilities and wielded a shotgun, two swords, twin pistols. He was the one who fought and killed Takuya's original teammates. The Equis-Wing Megazord and Kyubizord destroyed him. Skullhound and the ScourgeHounds Skullhound, a canine skeleton man, was Kalask's top tracker and hunter. He could fire energy blasts from his hands and generate ScourgeHounds, skeletal canines, to attack his foes. The Kyubi Battlezord, Techno Artillery Megazord and Cyber Rush Megazord destroyed him. Hurricane/Koji Harada Koji was Takuya's brother, from the same magical realm and possessing the same aerokinetic magic, kunai and Battle Board, as well as control over his own Kyubi. They were both candidates to go to Earth as ambassadors and guardians, and even though Koji was more powerful, Takuya was chosen. Envious, Koji became his enemy, joining up with Kalask when he came to their reality and helping to kill Takuya's teammates. Kalask sent him into an alternate reality afterwards, but he went after Takuya. Calling himself Hurricane, Koji arrived in the Prime Reality during the Reality Quake and attacked on Halloween, overpowering Takuya and impersonating him. He infiltrated Fort Myers, captured Wendy, took her morpher and left her dosed with fatal amounts of dark magic, doing the same to Matt when they crossed paths. Takuya killed him in single combat, stabbing him with his Battle Board. Dark Kyubizord/Dark Battlezord An alternate universe version of the Kyubizord, which Koji stole from its Mai and drove insane, forcing it to work for him. It has the same basic abilities as Kyubi, including Zord forms but its color scheme is red and gold. It was destroyed by the Victory Ultrazord. SlaveDriver Kalask's torture specialist, he had the ability to attach collars to his victims which could electrocute them if they went against his orders, as well as his own pocket dimension, the Breaking Point. In the Breaking Point, he demonstrated some ability to produce force fields and even a volcano. He was ultimately killed by the Cyber Blaster after the Rangers freed themselves.